Combined cycle power plants (CCPP) are known in the art as an efficient means for converting fossil fuels to thermal, mechanical and/or electrical energy. Examples of such systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,932,204, 5,255,505, 5,357,746, 5,431,007, 5,697,208, and 6,145,295, the entire disclosures of each of which are incorporated by reference herein.
Typical CCPPs include multiple feedwater sources under various pressure, e.g., low and intermediate pressures (LP and IP), wherein each feedwater source is associated with its own kettle boiler.